


My Grey Rainbow

by scarlett_knecht_miserables



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cosette is a cutie pie, Homophobia, M/M, Modern Dau AU, Valjean and Javert established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_knecht_miserables/pseuds/scarlett_knecht_miserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have two daddies.</p><p>Okay, I know it's not possible to have two daddies, but I do. And I love them. </p><p>Papa takes me to the park to feed the ducks with little pieces of bread and lets me play on the playground. Daddy kisses all of my cuts when I fall and helps me with my homework when it gets really hard. He cuddles with me Saturday mornings and laughs with me when something funny happens. Papa is usually in the kitchen making pancakes for us. </p><p>...But, lately, there haven't been any pancakes on Saturday morning... </p><p>(Or the one from Cosette's POV and Javert is deployed to Iraq and she copes with being bullied and missing her dad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Grey Rainbow

I have two daddies.

Okay, I know it's not possible to have two daddies, but my mommy is in heaven. Papa tells me that she loves me very much and that he was trusted to take me into his care when she went to live with God. So now I live with Papa and Daddy. And I'm happier more than anyone could ever be. 

Papa takes me to the park to feed the ducks with little pieces of bread and lets me play on the playground. If I'm a good girl, he even gets me Ice Cream. When I play with the other boys and girls, they have their mommies waiting for them. But I'm glad my Papa is waiting or me. He drives me to and from school and kisses my forehead after a nightmare. 

Daddy kisses all of my cuts when I fall and helps me with my homework when it gets really hard. He makes sure I'm okay when I'm sick even if Papa has got it taken care of. He cuddles with me Saturday mornings and laughs with me when something funny happens while we watch cartoons. Papa is usually in the kitchen making Blueberry pancakes for Daddy and Chocolate Chip pancakes for me. It's always a good day. 

...But, lately, there haven't been any pancakes, and Papa gets really sad when they talk about Daddy's job. 

You see, he's being put in Iraq for a few months; at least that's what Daddy and Papa tell me. He will be fighting off bad guys that want to hurt the families there, so he will be protecting them for awhile. But, Papa is really scared for him to be there and says he will miss him very much. 

I will miss him too, because I get teased at school a lot because I don't have a mommy. Daddy says its because other people don't like what they can't understand or accept, but I think it's because they're jealous that I get two dads that swing me around on the sidewalk or make funny faces at me when the other isn't looking. 

It's not always happy; I get in trouble sometimes, and once, Daddy spanked me and it really hurt. I cried, but I understand why he did it and that he was only doing it to make me learn. Papa calls it discipline and said that too much discipline is bad. Daddy had come in later and apologized and took me out for ice cream later, and I never did what I got in trouble for again. 

I love my Daddy and Papa, even if other people do not. 

XXXXX

Today, my Daddy left. 

Me and Papa and him drove really quietly to the airport and dropped him off. They shared a kiss and a long hug, and I could see that both were crying. My Papa whispered, "Come home, by God, please come home..." and Daddy promised him and me he'd come home okay. He kissed me on the cheek and I cried as I hugged him and watched him walk away to the airplane. before he got on, he gave us a sad smile and a wave and left. 

Now, we're driving back home, and I can't stop crying because I don't want my Daddy to leave forever. He promised he would come back, so I know he will come back. 

...But I'm still scared to live so long without him. 

XXXXX

I started school today. 

A little boy threw a rock at me on the playground and gave me a black eye and told me that my family was stupid and gross. I kicked him in the shin. We both ended up getting in trouble, but that's okay. Papa says I was just defending myself and that he's not mad at me. 

I wonder if Daddy would be mad at me. 

Today, we got a letter from him in Iraq, telling us how he's okay and how much he misses Papa and I. It made Papa cry. It made me cry, too... 

XXXXX

Today is my birthday. 

I got a new C.D. player from Papa and a phone call from Daddy. The C.D. player is my favorite color of purple and Daddy sounded very happy to talk to me. He told me how much he loves me and how proud he was that I made it to eight years old. He told me all about the different country and how hot it is. I wouldn't like to be him. 

Papa told me I could have a birthday party here with cake and ice cream if that's what I wanted to do. So I'm having the party with my best friend, Eponine. She told me to invite some other people, so I invited Marius Pontmercy. He likes to swing with me on the playground. He told me that I should invite a couple others to make my party bigger. So I invited a couple of girls who talk to me in my class and a girl that no one really talks to. They're all coming to my party and I'm excited. 

I just wish Daddy would come, too. 

XXXXX

Today, I got bullied more. 

They laughed at me for having two dads instead of a mommy and daddy, and I don't understand why. I mean, I have parents that love me and that should be enough. 

A little boy in my class called my Papa a "faggot" and he got in a lot of trouble with the teacher. Eponine hugged me while I cried on the playground. When Papa picked me up from school, I didn't talk and he held my hand. When we got home, I went to my room and shut the door a little harder than I am supposed to, went to my C.D. Player, and played one of Daddies favorite C.D.'s that he likes to play in the car.  

I cried for the rest of the day. 

Papa came into my room with my favorite dinner; one plate for him and one plate for me. He told me that Christmas was coming soon and that it meant Daddy would be coming back soon. He hugged me and I told him about today, and I asked him why everyone is so hateful and mean. 

"Oh, Cosette," he started to say, kissing my hair. "it's because, well, me and your Daddy are different from them and what they're used to. People are afraid of what is different because they don't understand how we feel. They are afraid of change, so they don't like what they can't understand. It's very hateful and mean, but we shouldn't let it get to us. We are happy and that's all that matters." 

Papa tucked me in and we had hot cocoa. I felt a little better. 

XXXXX

It's Christmas and I got to video call my Daddy today. 

He told me he's got a big surprise coming when he gets home to make up for my birthday and Christmas day. 

I feel happier because he told me he loves me and he will be home soon. 

I feel happier than I have in a really long time. 

XXXXX

Eponine's aunt took us home and I came in to Papa crying and yelling on the phone. He said, "Where is Lieutenant Javert currently being placed?! Damn it all, tell me what happened?!" I don't much like it when Papa curses or cries or screams, but I figured that it was okay this time. He was talking about Daddy. 

I ran to the bathroom and listened in on the phone conversation, trying to pick out the words that I could understand, which wasn't much. All I know was that there was a big explosion and Daddy is in the hospital. 

I sunk to the floor on my knees and locked the door, crying myself to sleep. I don't remember Papa practically breaking down the door, or carrying me to bed, but I woke up the next morning in bed. 

He didn't make me go to school that day. 

XXXXX

Papa signed me up for the Spelling Bee. Today is March 3rd, and I've been asked to spell fleet.

"F-L-E-E-T. Fleet." I answered proudly into the microphone. The man rang the bell, signaling that I was correct, and I went to sit down on the chairs we're supposed to sit in.

While I was walking, a girl in the front said, "Faggot child." just loud enough for everyone else to hear. I heard the crowd gasp, and tears started to form into my eyes. I took a deep breath and turned around confidently, and I made the tears go away, and I started walking back up to the microphone. 

"My Papa and Daddy love each other. My Papa and Daddy love me. They're my family and I love them. If you think it's different or weird, then I'm sorry. But I won't let anyones words hurt me anymore. I'm happy, my Daddy is Happy, and my Papa is happy. That's all I care about." 

I won the Spelling Bee. 

XXXXX 

It's April 5th, and today is the Second Grade Class party. 

We are currently eating cake, and I hear my name. 

"Cosette!" 

I freeze, and turn around. 

"Papa?" I question. His smile is as big as the moon, and he moves out of the way. On the ground was a golden puppy and...

 _"Daddy..."_  I whisper, before running into his arms. "DADDY! YOU'RE HOME!" He is kneeling on the ground arms out, smiling and crying. I slammed into his body and knocked him onto the grass. He sat up, clutching me tightly and kissing my cheeks and forehead. Papa joined us, hugging us in his big arms. I could see him, smell him, hold him again... 

And I cried as Papa rocked us in his arms. 

"Be at peace, mon ange, be at peace... I'm home forever..." 

And I was happy again. 

 

 


End file.
